Cherry Flavored Love Axel lemon oneshot
by XliveXloveXlearnX399
Summary: this is just an axel lemon request for Loneshadow5000 HOPE YOU LIKE!


Cherry Flavored Love Axel lemon one shot (For Loneshadow5000)

Name: Salene  
age: 18  
looks: shorter then axel and his friends but can look how ever you want.

Story start

You were in a very bad mood. Why? One reason, that idiot Axel. All he ever did was tease you and man was it ticking you off. The most recent thing he did was that he ruined your day off. You were spending it with Demyx, your best friend, your relationship with him is kind of like Roxas's and Axel's. Anyway you were just sitting there listening to him play his guitar, while eating a cherry flavored lollipop. When Axel decides that he wants to come and talk to you.

"What Axel?" you said as you glared at the pyro.

"Nothing." He said looking at you in mocking innocence.

"Yeah right." You muttered as you continued to lick your lollipop. But before you put it in your mouth Axel had it twirling around in his fingers, you glared at him harshly.

"Hey Demyx go get me a glass of water." Axel said casually as he watched the lollipop as he twirled it.

"Uh, okay." Demyx said dumbfounded as he got up to get Axel what he wanted.

"What." You growled trough clenched teeth.

"Do. You Want." You finished fuming as you watched Axel put your lollipop in his mouth twirling it in between his lips. He smirked still licking the lollipop, then leaned down to whisper in your ear.

"You." With that he got up popping the lollipop back in your open mouth and walked away. After his words sunk in your face turned crimson. You looked down your hair covering your face, then you growled suddenly irritated.

'I swear this has got to be one of his sick jokes but this one defiantly tops them all.' You thought just before Demyx came back with Axel's water.

"Where's Axel?" he asked looking around. You shrug then get up and started heading toward the castle of the world that never was, blushing slightly at his name.

And that's how the cookie crumpled and now you couldn't even be in the same room as him. His other friends –the ones he acts normal around and doesn't tease them- were happy that you and him haven't talked, because they're not big fans of you. Roxas is your friend though and when ever he sees you trying to avoid Axel he gets sad eyes. At the moment though you were leaning on your balcony thinking.

'Ugh! Why does he always have to tease me? I mean the pranks and jokes are one thing but to mess around with my heart is something totally different, and it had to be a joke if it wasn't then he would have talked to me again but its been three days. Why the hell does he have to be such a jerk? And why do I want that stupid jerk all to my self? I have no idea.' You thought as you rested your arms on the ledge then rested you head on your arms. Then you sighed sadly as your eyes drifted off to the dark sky. You stood there quietly for a while until a knock on your bedroom door startled you out of your thoughts.

It was Roxas.

"Sooooo…." He said as he walked in with out your permission and sat on your bed. You sighed and then walked over to the bed and sat beside him.

"Yes?" you ask tilting your head to the side confused.

"You've been avoiding Axel." He states. You look away a little angry that , that was what he was here for.

"So what?" you snapped back. He sighed.

"What did he do now?" Roxas asked. You looked away.

"Probably the worst prank ever he's ever done to me." You mumbled.

"Which was?" he urged

"Ugh. He says that he wants me and I don't know why he has to tease me like that I know it's a joke and the pranks and stuff are one thing but to try to mess with my heart is just plan wrong." You said in one breath. Roxas was silent for a little while before answering.

"So you haven't talk to him about it?" he asked after a while.

"Nope." You said looking at your feet, as he sighed again.

"Well maybe you should try talking to him about it, he hasn't said anything about it to the rest of us so I can't really help you. If it is a joke Demyx and I will always be here for you 'kay." He said as he stood up and offered you his hand. You smiled up at him and took his hand as he smiled back.

"So where can I find the bastard?" you asked as you both walked out your bedroom door.

"He should be asleep in his room." Roxas said as you trudged toward his room.

"Thanks." You called over you shoulder but he was already gone. Once you made to his door you knocked loud enough to wake him up.

"Coming." Said a groggy voice from the other side. He opened his door with an aggravated look but when he saw you it lit up and a smile spread across it.

"Hey Salene." He said his smile dropping as he noticed your harsh glare, which was harsher then usual.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly as he made room for you to come in. You had never been in his room before so you were shocked when you saw how clean it was. But when he asked his question you just glared harsher at him.

"Oh I don't know if you want to count that prank you played the other day." You sneered once the door was shut. He looked at you confused.

"What prank?" he asked his confusion evident in his voice.

"Don't play dumb, idiot, the one you played on my day off." You scoffed you temper rising. You didn't even know why you were so angry you just were. His eyes widen from shock as it suddenly dawned on him.

"I mean playing the regular jokes and pranks is one thing Axel, but playing with my heart is some thing totally different. And then you go on and ignore me like you didn't do anything wrong but you did do something wrong." You said finishing it off in a mere whisper, you hair covering your face as you looked toward the ground.

"You think what I said was a joke." He asked quietly. You nodded feeling your eyes sting as the tears threatened to spill over your eye lids.

"I hurt you." He said and you could hear the fear in his voice. But you didn't have any time to think about it because you were suddenly in a bone crushing hug, but at the same time it was one of the gentlest hugs you had ever had. Your eyes widened when Axel spoke.

"I'm sorry Salene it wasn't a joke or a prank it was true, and I didn't talk to you after that because I was afraid of rejection, which you're obviously going to give me but it just think you should know," he paused for a moment unsure if he should say the rest. You gently hugged him back and that seemed to be enough for him to continue.

"I love you." You froze, your arms dropped from his back as he pulled away. And you heard him sigh sadly.

"Well there you go I said it I already know you don't feel the same so if you want to leave you can." He said scratching the back of his head. But you didn't move your mind was blank but filled with a thousand thoughts at the same time. Axel loved you. Did you love him? Yes, you did. But what did that mean if he loved you nobodies can't love right, but you remembered this feeling you were positive it was love and it had to be the best feeling in the world. Suddenly you jumped on Axel wrapping your legs around his waist grabbing his face in your hand kissing him hard on the mouth. He was still for some time until he realized what was going on and immediately started kissing you back just as hard, his hands grabbed your waist in a firm grip to support you also, not that you were heavy at all to him. After a few minutes of regular kissing he let his tongue run over your lips, demanding entrance, you let him in quickly and eagerly started to suck on his tongue, then let it roam around, not noticing that he was heading toward the bed until you felt yourself being set down on your back. Axel's lips left yours and he dragged his nose down your neck letting his breath caress it, as you panted. Then he stopped and began to suck on one spot, making you moan loudly. You felt his smirk against your skin as another moan escaped your lips. After he was positive there was a hickey that would not go away for a few weeks he stopped and looked you in your half lidded eyes. You grabbed the back of his head and dragged him down for another breath-taking kiss. But he broke it before your lips hardly touched.

"Salene?" He asked looking down at you.

"Yes?" you breathed.

"Do you want this?" he asked in a seductive voice.

"Yes." You said but it came out more like a moan, I mean the tone he was using was setting you over the edge. He smirked down at you and kissed you hard again, you quickly kissed back hungrily. He reached for the zipper of your cloak and pulled it down at a painfully slow pace. Your body was over heated because of him, his body was a hell of a lot hotter then the average human, and the same could go for his room, and trust me your cloak was not helping at all. When he finally got it unzipped he slowly let it slide down your shoulders, once it was down you threw it on the ground. Axel went down your neck again stopping at another spot and tortured it a little more roughly than the last one, then continued to lick down to you cleavage, Making your body shiver when the air touched his saliva. When he got to your shirt he sat you up and pulled it off. Axel was lucky because you don't wear your gloves around the house, so he didn't have to take much off to get you fully naked. Once you your shirt was off he continued to lick and kiss any possible skin he could as he listened to your moans of pleasure. When he got to your bra he slowly drug his tongue around the edge causing you to moan louder. He stopped when he was satisfied he had got every patch off skin then looked you in the eye. His eyes were covered in lust and desire, but you could easily see the love in his beautifully emerald eyes, you wanted to kiss him again but he beat you to it. This kiss was different then the other ones it was full of hunger you both held for each other but not only that it was like the two of you were trying to prove how much you loved each other into this one kiss. Your tongues dance to an unknown rhythm that just the two of you knew as he lifted your back up slightly and unhooked your bra in one quick movement. You quickly broke the kiss and used your arms to cover yourself up as a heavy blush formed on your cheeks and looked away from Axel, suddenly feeling self conscious. He smiled gently and moved your face back with one of his fingers, and gently prided your arms away from your chest.

"Don't cover up your beautiful, so don't hide okay." He whispered into your ear. You nodded and hesitantly moved your arms. He pulled his head back and hungrily scanned over his new territory, causing you blush more.

"Axel." You said slightly a cute pout forming on your face. His eyes snapped to your face and he smiled but that quickly turned into an evil looking smirk. He bent his head back down and latched on to your neck and his hands started to squeeze your breasts, making you moan with delight. He continued to work his way down your chest till he got to you right breast. He let his tongue roam around the nipple not touching it at all, you not liking the teasing moaned and pulled at his fiery hair. He took the hint and began to suck lightly on it, you moaned a little louder than you wanted to and Axel smirked as he started to brush his fingers over the other one. Once it was good and hard he drew his head back and blew over it, causing you to shiver and let another moan escape your lips and he trailed his tongue over to your other nipple and gave it the same torture as the other one. His hands lightly ran their way to your pants with out you noticing because you were to occupied by the pleasure over you upper half. When he reached your pants he slowly pulls down the zipper and in one quick movement has them all the way off along with your panties. You felt the cold air hit your warm legs and a shiver runs up your spine. Axel starts to trail his tongue down your body and dipped it into your belly button before continuing down, but you realized he still had all of his clothes on and you knew you were gonna have fun taking them off. You grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off, he gave you a shocked look but you just smirked and pushed him on his back.

"My turn." You whispered seductively in his ear and licked the shell of his ear while pushing him on his back. You licked down his jaw bone and to his neck where you started to suck on it making him moan slightly but it was nothing like how he made you moan and that's how you wanted it to sound. So you started to drag your tongue down his neck until you got to his cloak, then you grabbed the zipper in between your teeth and started to pull it down slowly, as you heard him whimper.

"S-Salene d-don't t-tease m-me." He managed to get out but you continued to torture him. Once his cloak was unzipped and off you let you eyes scan over how much was left on the love-struck pyro. He still had his shirt, pants, gloves, and his boxers on so still had plenty of entertainment left. You grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up over his head with his help, then you started to run your fingers over his well chiseled abs making goose bumps rise on his skin and moans to come from his mouth. The moans were getting stronger, closer to the sound you wanted to hear but still not there yet. You grabbed one of his glove covered hands and put one of the fingers in your mouth while looking him strait in the eye, got a good grip on the fabric with your teeth and began to pull it off. Axel let out another moan making you smile, without breaking eye contact. You did this to all his fingers until the glove was off then you did it to the other hand, enjoying the sound of Axel's moans as they rang through your ears. Once they were off you went back to sucking on his neck as you let your hands travel down to his pants. Once they got there you quickly found the buttons and undid them and pulled them off with the help of Axel. You found yourself smirking at the size of the tent in his pants, but you were slightly scared at how his cock was going to fit in your tiny body. Nonetheless you pulled his boxers off, and grabbed his cock then slowly began to stroke it. He moaned loudly and bucked his hips into your hand signaling you to go faster, and you did. After a little while of stroking you put your mouth to the tip and gently kissed it, smiling when you heard Axel's breath hitch in his throat. You let your tongue slip through your lips as you slowly swirled it around his tip, enjoying the sound of pleasure coming from Axel but after a little while of this torture you heard him whimper and buck his hips so his whole length was in your mouth causing you to gag slightly as you got use to it then you started to deep throat him. A while later you felt Axel's hands in you hair as he thrust into your mouth crying out your name softly as his face twisted in pleasure when he released into your mouth, and you happily drank it up then you lifted your head up to his and smirked at the fact that you made him moan louder then you had.

"Mmmm, you taste good Axel." You whispered as he laid you down on your back. Your arms were rapped around his neck as you pulled his head down to you and let your lips linger a centimeter apart letting him position himself at his entrance.

"Salene it will only hurt this once, I promise. You'll never be hurt again, not your body or your heart just this once be hurt by me." He whispered slamming into you causing you to scream out in pain as tears welled in your eyes.

'Why the hell did I want this it hurts!' You thought screwing your eyes shut as the tears leaked out of them. After awhile of him staying still for you to get used to the feeling the pain subsided and you bucked you hips gently wanting him to move, and he did letting out a groan as he did so. His thrusts were gentle at first but as your moans got louder they got faster and more frantic. Your mind was in a haze but then you felt Axel hit that bundle of nerves in you that caused stars to erupt in you eyes, pleasure to shot up your spine and your mind to go into a frenzy as you screamed out in ecstasy. Axel smirked even though you couldn't tell and hit that spot a few more times causing you to scream over and over again, then he stopped his movements all together.

"Salene, what's my name?" he whispered seductively in your ear.

"A…. ngh," you moaned unable to form words. You couldn't see strait so how did he expect you to form words?

"Salene, say my name." he said no more like demanded.

"A….ah…A-Axel." You whispered out.

"What?" he said running his nose down your jaw line.

"Axel." You said a little louder

"Hmm?" he mumbled, as he began to thrust into again, hitting your prostate.

"Axel!" You screamed releasing your muscles tightening around his member causing him to release his essence into your form.

"Salene." He whispered your name into your ear, his face twisting in pleasure. After Axel was done riding out his climax he pulled out of you and fell beside of you. The two of you were panting heavily; your body was still twitching with the after effect of your climax as he pulled your body into his.

"I love you." You heard him say as you fell into darkness.

*THE NEXT MORNING*

You groaned as light flooded your eyes. You felt a warm body next to you and you snapped up, pain shot up your spine and you whimpered, but you still looked over to find a sleeping Axel next to you. You smiled and laid down facing him as you let your hand play in his bright red locks. After a few minutes his eyes opened and he moaned softly but then smiled as he saw you.

"Good morning, love." You said

"Morning." He said as he pulled you in for a kiss. Then he snuggled back in bed with you, as the two of you cuddled. The two of you were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"AXEL! You have a mission!" Roxas's voice came through the door.

"Well actually the mission was for Salene but I figured that I should convince the Superior to give it to you because she'd be in pain after you two banged each other all night." He continued coming in the door not waiting for an answer.

"ROXAS, GET OUT!!!" You and Axel screamed together.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a knot." He said walking backwards out the doors. Once he was gone you –with the help of Axel- got dressed then you laid back down in his bed.

"Well I gotta go." He said looking down while he rubbed the back of his head. You sat ignoring the pain and kissed him, then smiled.

"You know something?" You asked.

"What?" He said.

"You taste like cherries."


End file.
